bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/OC excercise thing
I just want my punks to interact more so I can get a feel for them so here's this. ---- PICK TEN CHARACTERS:: I picked 8 bc only 8 punks #Jason #Garrett #Duncan #Jackelin #West #Tripp #Gage #Danny 1. First (Jason Griffith) comes first, who are you, your age, and add an interesting hobby! Jason Griffith. Leader. Eighteen. Moshing. 2. Pearce What do you regret the most? Probably telling Duncan she was into him. 3. Do you have a fetish Warren? And does James fill it? No. And no. 4. James becomes Emo! What was the cause and who will be the most concerned, Walker, Griffith or Nix? Duncan's influence was most likely the cause. It doesn't involve arson, law-breaking, or Tripp, so Gage doesn't care. Jason would be worried about West's well-being, but he wouldn't show it. Danny, on the other hand, would freak out because West becoming emotionless and depressing would be something that would really,' really''' scare him. He doesn't want another Duncan.'' 5. 8/Danny Loses his/her keys to his/her house. 6/Tripp Invites 8/Danny to stay over at his house. What happens next? Tripp and Gage like Danny. They proceed to have a 14 hour EXsorbeo 720 gaming session. It ends with Danny passed out on the couch with a pizza slice stuck to his face, a broken window, and a small fire in a trash can down the street with Tripp and Gage nowhere to be found. 6. Who would win a fight, 5/West or 3/Duncan? Duncan. There is a reason why West tends to stay out of his way. 7. A party was held at 2/Garrett's house! 8/Danny gets drunk and 2/Garrett notices. Does 2/Garrett do anything? He takes Danny into his bedroom and throws him onto his bed, and then proceeds to stand outside the door for the remainder of the party threatening anyone who tries to come in. The next morning, after bringing Danny something to eat, Garrett forces Danny to listen to a lecture while hungover. Danny never touches a drop of alcohol again. '' 8. Does 4/Jackelin want a child? Yes or no? If yes, a boy or a girl and how many? ''Yes. She doesn't care the gender, as long as they advocate for equal rights and feminism. 9. 5/West falls asleep on 1/Jason's couch. What's 1/Jason's reaction and does he/she do anything about it? He's completely fine with it. He lets West sleep and the next morning checks up on him, but he acts angry so that nobody can think he's going soft. 10. 7/Gage is dreaming a lot about 8/Danny. 7/Gage confesses that 8/Danny has been on his/her mind and explains the dream. How does it go? Gage explains that he's heard somewhere that freshmen don't get caught for pulling the same pranks that sophomores and upperclassmen pull. He wants Danny to clog all the school toilets with library books. They get caught and get a month's worth of detention, each. Danny is no longer allowed to talk to Gage without Garrett present. 11. Who would 6/Tripp prefer to go out with, 2/Garrett or 7/Gage? Gage is his twin brother, so that'd be weird. Well, at least Tripp thinks Garrett's silent, brooding attitude is kinda hot. 12. Whoever 6/Tripp picked, 6/Tripp has married! How does 3/Duncan react? Duncan is wondering where he can get some bleach to pour into his eyes. 13. 4/Jackelin Turns out to think he/she will never get a good boyfriend/girlfriend. Why does 4/Jackelin think that and how will 8.Danny react or help? Well, Duncan is kind of crazy, and West made it pretty clear he's not gonna go for her so that he can avoid problems with Duncan. Danny decides to try and advertise her around the school as a good potential girlfriend. Jackelin never confides in Danny again. 14. Will 2/Garrett ever be a good comedian? He spends the entire act glaring out at the audience. The only laughs heard were nervous ones from audience members, who weren't sure if it was a joke or not. 15. 5/West Suggests "Russian Roulette" for a game do 1/Jason and 4/Jackelin agree to it? Jason smacks West for having had a stupid idea. Jackelin doesn't come to his defense, because it was a stupid idea. 16. 7/Gage has a huge embarrassing secret about 6/Tripp and tells 2/Garrett. 6/Tripp knows that 7/Gage told 2/Garrett. Does 6/Tripp plan to take revenge or ignore it? Tripp is fully aware that if Gage told a secret about him, it was an accident. He doesn't care. Garrett barely speaks to anyone, so Gage might as well have told a grain of sand on the beach. 17. 8/Danny plays "7 Minutes In Heaven" with 6/Tripp, 4/Jackelin and 5/West. 8/Danny goes in with 6/Tripp. What goes on with 8/Danny and 6/Tripp. Do they kiss, and follow the rules or do more or less? Tripp doesn't go for freshmen. Instead, they sit and consider ways to give Crabblesnitch headaches. Jack and West sit outside awkwardly making smalltalk, mainly cause they both had wanted to go in together. 18. Someones a parent! 3/Duncan what happened? Who's the partner? Tell us! Honestly at this point probably some random hooker on the street. 19. 4/Jackelin Is forced to sit on 8/Danny's lap? Does everything stay friendly? Who wanted it, 4/Danny or 8/Jackelin? After Danny hits his growth spurt, he's pretty broad. Neither of them mind. Danny sees her as a big sister. Jack sees him as a little brother. She'd be proud that he's grown up. 20. 1/Jason has slept over at 3/Duncan's house with 4/Jackelin. 1/Jason decides to pull a prank on 4/Jackelin and ties him/her up. Why and what's 3/Duncan's reaction when he wakes up? Duncan would probably ask Jason what the fuck is wrong with him, mainly 'cause that's just not something Jason would do. Jack would be giving a long lecture about her rights as Duncan and Jason untie her. She'd slap Jason across the face, and he'd have to deal with it, because he knows she's right. 21. 8/Danny gets 2/Garrett for a slave for a day. What does 8/Danny make 2/Garrett do? Nothing. Even though Garrett is perfectly willing to do chores and help Danny on his homework, Danny feels weird about asking him. He does, however, let Garrett help him with the homework. 22. 4/Jackelin if there was one person in the world you could live with forever, who would it be? Pick one person from the list and you pick one person who's not on the list (it can be someones OC that isn't yours). She'd pick Danny, because he's pretty much her little brother and she doesn't want to pick someone who'd give her relationship drama. 23. Oh no! 6/Tripp has gone missing! Turns out 3/Ducan had kidnapped him. How does 6/Tripp react to his/her kidnapper? Tripp gets out within five minutes. Duncan is trying to put out the fire. 24. 4/Jackelin is dared to take off 5 articles of clothing, which does she choose take off? Shoes, glasses, bracelets, earrings, hair accessories and watches don't count either... She laughs. Her clothes remain very much on. 25. 3/Duncan is arrested? Why and who comes to save 3/Duncan or is he left there for the full time? Probably, no, undoubtedly for fighting. Probably Jason, because it's his problem, or maybe Jack if she's feeling soft that day. Garrett might also come, if Jason's busy. Category:Blog posts